


Game

by Servena



Category: Higher Ground
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Multi, OT3, Strip Poker, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “Wow, you suck at this, Scott.” - “Maybe he just wants to get undressed faster than the rest of us.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sommerchallenge 2016.

“Wow, you suck at this, Scott”, Shelby says as he loses yet again.

“Maybe he just wants to get undressed faster than the rest of us”, Auggie quips.

“Maybe”, Scott says while he undoes the buttons of his shirt. Shelby is openly watching him from the side, blue eyes almost dark in the twilight of the room. Auggie is looking at his cards.

“Mhm, not bad”, she says and takes a sip from the vodka bottle.

They keep playing, sitting cross-legged on the carpeted floor and letting the bottle go around. Shelby loses the next round and strips out of her blue top, revealing a plain white bra underneath. “What, you’ve never seen a bra before?” she asks at their looks.

“Sure”, they both hurriedly say and she laughs.

When Scott pulls off his socks, Shelby says, “That definitely doesn’t count.”

Scott laughs. “You just want to see me naked.”

She grins. “Maybe”, she shoots back at him. He takes a big gulp of vodka, coughing from the sharpness of it, before he slips out of his trousers. “Now we’re talking”, she says.

It takes a few more rounds for Auggie to lose. “Finally”, Scott says. “I’d started to think you were cheating.”

“You accusing me of cheating, amigo?” Auggie says indignantly.

Scott cocks his head. “Maybe?” Shelby almost spits the vodka out.

“Need help with that?” Scott asks when Auggie hesitates.

“I can undress myself.”

“You sure? Cause I could help.” He grins. When Auggie doesn’t reply anything, he leans over and starts to undo the buttons with slim, nimble fingers.

“Okay, that is hot“, Shelby mumbles.

When Scott has undone the last button, he looks up at Auggie with a mieschivous grin before he scoots back.

Shelby says theatrically. “But what would your parents say, Scott?”

“They’d profoundly regret that they sent me to this school where I could meet people like you.”

“People like us?” Auggie says.

“Oh, people like us”, Shelby says. Her tongue swipes over her lips in a quick movement. “But they don’t know you’re worse than both of us combined.”

Scott just laughs.

The next time Shelby loses, she turns around to Auggie and pushes her long blond hair over her shoulder. He unclasps the bra with shaking fingers. She turns around to face them. Her breasts are small, but round and perfect.

“You can touch them, if you want. Or we could go up to my bedroom if you want. All of us.” She looks at them.

For a moment everyone hesitates.

“Do you want to stop?” She looks back and forth between them. “It’s okay if you want to stop.”

“Hell no”, Auggie says, and Scott adds, “Definitely not.”

“Then follow me.” She walks up to the bedroom. The boys share a look before they follow her.


End file.
